A Simple Wager
by swimmerKim
Summary: Chloe and Stacie make a sexy bet


What? Two fics in one week? Unfortunately that's as much of a run as I'll be able to get on, but it's because I'm working on bigger things. As always reviews are appreciated.

It started out as a normal Saturday morning. Chloe woke up first, went downstairs to make the coffee, and brought two giant mugs back up with her so she wouldn't have to go back downstairs to refill a smaller cup. Three years of living together in their house they had learned a few things.

"That was so good, just what I need to start my day," Stacie praised as she put her mug down on the nightstand and started stretching the sleep out of her exhausted body.

Chloe just chuckled and quickly cuddled herself into Stacie's side and rested her head on her wife's shoulder. "It's a good thing I don't travel for work or you wouldn't be able to function and get to work on time."

Stacie rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "I don't know, I wouldn't mind having a chance to throw a raging party with strippers and Adderall."

Chloe shot a playful glare at her wife, but didn't say anything in favor staying snuggled up with Stacie and enjoying a slow morning.

The two women laid together in relative silence for almost half an hour, the only noise being the intermittent sound of one of them taking a sip of their coffee.

Stacie was the one to break the silence when she finished her coffee. "So, what's on the itinerary today Dr. Beale?"

Chloe begrudgingly pulled away from Stacie so she could sit up and look her wife in the eye. "Well, Dr. Conrad, our yard is looking kind of unkept. Plus, our fridge and cupboards are looking a little bare so we should probably get to the grocery store at some point today."

"Ugh, grocery shopping on a Saturday morning?" Stacie groaned as she flopped back down on the bed. "It's going to be a zoo."

Chloe just chuckled at how dramatic Stacie was being. She was usually the voice of calm and reason. "I said at some point today," Chloe said before leaning down to give Stacie a little peck. "We can go in the afternoon after lunch and just eat out. Ok, not what I meant," the redhead quickly clarified when she saw the suggestive way Stacie was wiggling her eyebrows.

"Buzzkill," Stacie said as she got out of bed and made her way over to the dresser to put some clothes on.

"I didn't say-" Chloe was cut off when her eyes locked on Stacie's ass. She was totally useless when Stacie's ass was on display.

When she had underwear and a pair of shorts on, Stacie turned around and smiled when she noticed Chloe's eyes hooded over and glazed over with arousal. She couldn't believe that people assumed that she was the horn dog. "Honey, have I been doing enough squats? I think my ass is looking a little flat," the brunette said as she did a half turn to pretend she was giving her ass a thorough investigation for sagging.

"Huh," Chloe asked and looked up. "I mean, yes, definitely, babe." Her eyes immediately flickered back down to Stacie's ass and frowned when they got there. "When did you put shorts on?"

Stacie rolled her eyes and tossed Chloe some clothes. "Come on Dr. Beale, I think you had some house work on the agenda."

"Ugh. Why do I always do this to myself, Dr. Conrad?" Chloe asked as she begrudgingly pushed herself out of bed and started getting dressed.

"I don't know why you do that to us," Stacie made sure to emphasize the last word. "Let's just get to work so we can be done sooner and have more time for other activities."

"Good idea" Chloe said with a devious smile as she followed her wife out of their bedroom and got to work on their Saturday to do list.

Three hours later, Chloe and Stacie stumbled back into their bedroom, lips fused together and hands wandering over each other's bodies. They kept going further into their bedroom until the back of Stacie's legs hit the edge of the bed, tripping her and pulled Chloe down on top of her.

Despite living in a big city know for its liberalism, they had managed to move into a house next door to chairman of the finance committee for the Republican Party of California who made it very clear when they moved in that he thought their relationship was an abomination and that he knew a lot of men who could make them happier that they made each other. They made their distaste with his attitude clear by making sure to be extra affectionate whenever he was around. Normally they stopped and went back to whatever they were doing once he left, but today they just couldn't.

They made out for a few more minutes until Chloe's hand tried to make it's way into Stacie's shorts.

"Babe, as much as I want to, we should probably take a shower first, we're all sweaty and gross," Stacie said sadly as she grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her hand out of her shorts.

Chloe begrudgingly pulled her hand out and got off of Stacie's waist. "You're right, as always," the redhead said playfully before grabbing the hem of her top and pulled it off. Now topless, the redhead raised her arms over her head and stretched, pushing her breasts out and into prominence. "Well, I'm off to shower, feel free to join me."

Stacie's eyes went black with lust almost immediately and her eyes were trained on her wife's perky tits. Her mind couldn't help but flood with all of the dirty things she wanted to do with them.

A satisfied smirk spread across Chloe's lips as she turned on her heels to shimmy our of her shorts and underwear before sauntering towards the bathroom.

The brunette unabashedly stared at her wife's ass, enjoying the show that was being put on just for her. She didn't come out of the trance until Chloe had disappeared into the bathroom. "Coming babe," she called as she stood up, stripped, and ran to join her wife in the shower.

Usually Stacie and Chloe were quick in the shower. They were busy people who didn't have time to sit around in the shower. If they wanted to take their time and relax in warm water they would take a bath. It was a rare occurrence though, they preferred to relax cuddled up with each other after a long day.

Today was a special occasion, they didn't have an event or really anything to get ready for that evening and took the opportunity to have some shower sex. They'd both had their fair share of shower sex in the past, primarily with men, so they had to figure out how to maneuver themselves to maximize pleasure.

"Well, that was an adventure," Chloe said with a satisfied smile as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, "But it was totally worth it. We should start having shower sex more often."

"Ok Chlo, I'll just add it to our ever growing list of more ways and places to have sex," Stacie said with a playful roll of her eyes as she also wrapped herself in towel. "Like outdoor sex, sex while you're tied up, sex in the car..." The brunette trailed off.

"Mmmm... be careful you're getting me excited again," Chloe said.

Stacie looked at Chloe incredulously. "How the hell are you already ready to go again? We just did a few hours of yard work, literally just got done fucking in the shower, and you're already ready to go again?"

Chloe shrugged, "It's easier when you're a bottom I guess."

"Yeah, apparently," Stacie said playfully.

The two women dried off and took care of their post shower needs in silence. They had been together long enough that they had the other's routine memorized and were able to move around each other so easily it looked rehearsed.

When they were done, Chloe and Stacie went back into their bedroom with the intention of getting dressed and continuing on with their to do list, but the sight of their bed sent a wave of exhaustion through both the brunette and redhead.

"Babe," Stacie started with a yawn.

"Same," Chloe mumbled in response.

They both crawled up into their bed and assumed their usual nap position of spooning. Chloe was the little spoon, Stacie the big spoon, her arm wrapped around Chloe's waist, Chloe's hand on Stacie's intertwining their fingers.

Stacie was the first one to wake up. She had no idea how long they had been asleep. She tried to carefully pull her left arm from Chloe's middle to get a look at her watch but the redhead tightened her grip when she felt her wife trying to pull away.

"Even when she's asleep she's the clingiest lover I've ever had," Stacie muttered quietly as she stared at the still sleeping redhead. A flood of love hit Stacie as she thought back to how much she had changed for the better since she and Chloe had met. Stacie was 18, had just started college, and was only able to give into her urges to hook up with women after a few drinks if there were no hot dudes left at whatever party she was at.

Now, she was 30, on her way to tenure at UCLA, and was happily committed to the woman who meant more to her than anything in the world.

Before she could stop herself, Stacie leaned in and gave Chloe peck on the cheek. She gave a sleepy hum of approval. The brunette liked the sound so she did it again.

The redhead made the same sound and started to stir in Stacie's arms.

"Chloe," Stacie cooed quietly as she nuzzled into her wife's neck and started kissing her neck. "It's time to wake up."

By the change in her breathing, Stacie knew Chloe was awake but hadn't decided that she wanted to get moving yet.

"Baby, come on, we still have stuff to do," Stacie reminded Chloe was she reached her cheek and tucked a fiery lock behind her ear.

One bright blue eye cracked open to look around before closing again.

Stacie rolled her eyes. Chloe was older than her but behaved like a child when it came to waking up for a nap, all but needing to be pulled out of bed to wake up despite knowing how much it would screw up her sleep schedule. "Hey, I saw that. I know you're awake. Let's get dressed so we can get this grocery run done so we can be done sooner and have more time for round two."

Chloe groaned as she grabbed the covers to wrap herself in them. She was so cozy, she didn't want to have to move. She wanted to stay in bed all day, watching TV with Stacie, cuddling against her and the brunette's hands wandering all over her.

Stacie came back from the bathroom and found her wife still in bed. She let out an annoyed huff, made her way towards the bed and pulled the covers off. "Come on," Stacie said sternly.

"It's chilly," Chloe whined as she curled up even more to conserve her body heat.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on," Stacie suggested.

Before Chloe could respond, she felt a sting on her left ass cheek, making her body shoot up in surprise and immediately started looking around for the perpetrator.

"What the hell?" She shouted as she looked eyes with her less than amused wife.

"You needed to get your butt in gear so I helped jump start the process," Stacie said with a shrug.

"The one time I don't want it is when she does it," Chloe grumbled as she detangled herself from the sheets and got out of bed to get dressed.

Stacie chuckled at how cute Chloe was when she was cranky. She also made a mental note to surprise the redhead with a sexy spanking during their inevitable round two later that night.

Within 15 minutes, the two women were dressed, in the car, and driving to the grocery store to do their shopping. Chloe reached across the console to grab Stacie's free hand. The brunette just smiled and laced her fingers with her wife's.

When they got to the store, they walked hand in hand to the front to grab a cart. "Big or small?" Stacie asked.

Chloe consulted her calendar. "Small. We have enough left from last week and we're going to visit Beca and Emily next weekend."

"That's already next weekend?" Stacie asked with a smile as she grabbed a small cart and followed Chloe into the store.

"I know, it snuck up on me too," The redhead said with a smile as she grabbed some apples and put them in the cart. "We've both been so busy the last couple of weeks that we haven't really had a chance to talk about it."

Stacie sighed as she followed Chloe further into the produce section. "Yeah, that microorganism project has been a total time suck and calving season has left you pretty unavailable."

"They really have," Chloe said sadly. "Things should be better starting next week and a long weekend in Malibu with Beca and Emily will be the perfect way to relax and celebrate making it through the last few weeks."

Stacie nodded in agreement as she continued to follow her wife into the store. Chloe was very particular about grocery shopping so Stacie just pushed the cart and gave her opinion when Chloe asked for it.

Chloe had her shopping trips down to a science. In less than 15 minutes they had everything they would need for the week and were headed to check out. "Oh let's go down the seasonal aisle, maybe they'll have left over Fourth of July stuff on sale."

Stacie nodded and followed her wife.

The patriotic decor was already pretty picked over, but the shelves were overflowing with Halloween merch.

"What the hell?" Chloe mumbled as she picked up a plastic skeleton. "Halloween is over three months away."

"It's never too early to start preparing for Halloween."

"Ok maybe, but I feel like the people who take Halloween that seriously make their own costumes, not wear bag-in costumes. They're all... just so... gross. And unnecessarily slutty."

Stacie chuckled and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek before picking up one of the sexy police woman costumes. "Some people might not be looking to wear these costumes out to a party."

Chloe continued to look at the costume with mild disgust. "And their partners just go along with it? I wouldn't be able to take a woman seriously if she came to me in this trying to be sexy."

"Am I not the only woman you would be role playing with in the bedroom?" Stacie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course you are. I'm just saying, if any woman I had slept with at any point would have come over dressed up in a cheap Halloween costume and tried to get sexy with me, I would have laughed her out of my apartment."

Stacie grabbed the costume out of Chloe's hands and put it in the cart. "Challenge accepted," the brunette said before wheeling the cart towards the cash register.

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked as she ran after Stacie. "I didn't challenge you to anything," she said when she caught up to Stacie who had already started unloading their cart.

"Didn't you?" Stacie asked as she raised a challenging eyebrow. "With all of the crap you were talking about them, let's see if you still feel that way when your gorgeous wife is wearing it."

"Ok," Chloe said with a nod. "I'm in. How about if you can't seduce me before SNL comes on, you have to do the dishes, by hand, naked, for a week."

"You're giving me five hours?" Stacie asked with a cocky laugh. "And what do I get when I do end up seducing you?"

Chloe thought for a minute. They were a sexually open couple and had done most of their fantasies. Except one. "If you can seduce me, I'll let you use that toner you bought on me."

Stacie's eyes clouded over. She loved strap on porn, and wanted to try it for herself. "It's a deal, and the safe word is spoon," the brunette said as she extended her hand for Chloe to shake, officially sealing the terms of their bet.

The girls drove home in silence. They were both convinced they were going to win the bet and were excited for their reward. Chloe was taken aback by Stacie's body the first time they had changed in front of each other and couldn't help but ogle the girl. The redhead would have felt like a pervy old man had the younger woman not winked at her in response. Since then, Stacie made no attempt to cover herself around Chloe, she loved the warm reception she got from her wife when she was in any degree of undress.

The feeling Stacie had for Chloe was mutual, the ginger had a toned little body that Stacie would argue was the perfect fit for her. Perfect body for cuddling aside, Stacie fell for Chloe after a fight with her dad right before a Bella's rehearsal and Chloe gave Aubrey a reason they had to miss practice and took Stacie to her apartment and let her cry on her shoulder. It was a comfort no one had given her before and didn't realize she needed until she had it.

A loud, rude honk pulled Stacie out of her thoughts. "Asshole," she muttered before stepping on the gas and continued driving towards their house.

"Babe, I hate to say it, but I think you were in the wrong," Chloe said with a little laugh. "The light had been green for about 10 seconds and you were showing no signs of going."

Stacie rolled her eyes playfully. "What's the point of having a wife if she's not going to blindly defend all of your actions from random people who disapprove of your driving habits?"

Chloe shrugged, "For me it's about having a built perpetually ready to go sex partner and someone who lets me boss her around when it comes to domestic tasks."

"You are good at that," Stacie admitted, turning her head just enough to give Chloe a smile.

When they got home, the women brought all of the groceries in on one trip. It was a small haul and they had two sets of hands. Chloe immediately started unbagging and putting things away. Where things went was something she was kind of particular about after living with Aubrey for three years.

As soon as she had finished putting the groceries away and was going to wipe down the counter, the doorbell rang. "Stace, can you answer that?" Chloe yelled. There was no response and Chloe assumed Stacie was in the backyard. She sighed and went to answer the door.

The redhead barely held in the snort of laughter when she opened the door and saw Stacie just outside of the house, her arm on the frame, aviators pulled down slightly so her eyes could be seen, and the costume on. It was even shorter on her than the model on the package. "Ma'am I'm here to address a potentially dangerous situation."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asked. This whole situation was ridiculous, but she had made a bet and it would be unfair to refuse to even engage.

"Yes," Stacie said in her best authoritative voice and stood upright. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but California has been going through a pretty intense drought."

"Yes, I am. My wife and I have been taking the recommended precautions."

"Interesting, because I have it on good authority that you're harboring something potentially flammable in your residence."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

The brunette nodded. "Would it be ok if I came in to inspect the home?"

The redhead took a step back and opened the door a little wider to allow the other woman inside. When the brunette was inside, Chloe moved to close the door. The knob has only just clicked into place when Chloe felt herself being shoved against the door.

Chloe grunted as her body crashed into the faux wood. "What the hell?" She mumbled as she instinctively tried to push herself away from the door and face her attacker.

"Stay still," came a warning growl in Chloe's ear as a pair of strong hands held her wrists

The brunette had a devious smirk on her lips. "I need to contain you while I search you for that fire hazard. Don't move or I'll have to restrain you."

Without thinking, Chloe put her head down in shame.

"Good girl," the officer said as her hands made their way to the redhead's shoulders where they stopped for a second before going to the collar of her shirt and ripping it open.

"Stacie!" Chloe yelled. She kind of liked that shirt.

"I don't know who that is," the brunette said with a shrug before pulling the top from Chloe's body and throwing it to the side. "I'm Officer Pork-her," she claimed as her eyes raked down the taut muscular body in front of her.

Even though it was just her wife role playing, Chloe couldn't help but feel a little self conscious.

"Your wife is a lucky woman," the brunette said with a little smirk as she pulled her sunglasses all the way down and put them on her head to rest. "I mean," she mused as her hands cradled her hips. They stayed there for a moment before slowly moving up her sides until they reached her bra. The officer's hands made their way to the redhead's back where they easily found the clasp and undid it.

"I thought you were supposed to be searching the house for something flammable," Chloe said in a weak attempt at defiance.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," the taller woman said with a smirk as she grabbed the waistband of the redhead's shorts and unceremoniously pulled them and her underwear down in one fluid motion. "Just as I thought," she said authoritatively.

"What?"

"That tip we got was correct."

Chloe just looked at Stacie with a cocked eyebrow.

"There is a fire hazard in this house and it's your smoking hot body."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't opposed to being a little cheesy during sex, but that line was too much. "I'm sorry, I can't continue," she said through giggles as she pulled her shorts and underwear back on and grabbed the bra and now ruined top from the floor. "You can quit now and start your week of naked dishes now if you want," she called as she made her way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Stacie let out a huff of frustration. She had been so close and she ruined it with a line that would only be said in a 70s porn. The brunette looked at her watch. "Four hours to go, I've got this," she thought to herself as she went to the downstairs bathroom to change out of the costume and back into the clothes she had been wearing.

Stacie watched TV for a bit. She had been so busy that her brain felt fried and she needed something mindless to help her feel better. Without thinking, her fingers pressed the station number for E. It wasn't one of her hobbies anymore, but she would watch it occasionally.

Chloe came down about 10 minutes after Stacie had turned the TV on. She sat on the couch and cuddled up to her wife. "So, what do you want for dinner?" She asked during a commercial.

"I'm fine with whatever. We should probably keep it on the lighter side if we're going to get it on later.

"Fair," Chloe said with a nod as she stood up and went to the kitchen to look at what they had. "And it should probably be pretty easy to clean up. I don't want you to be too tired for later after you get done doing those dishes naked."

The brunette turned to glare at her wife. "I still have over four hours, don't be so cocky, Beale."

Chloe just smirked as she grabbed a pack of chicken breasts out of the fridge and started grabbing the spices she would need to make the Beale family barbecue sauce. Stacie did most of the cooking because her hours during the week were more conducive for having dinner on the table when Chloe came home.

But on weekends or days she was off of work, the kitchen was Chloe's domain. She was the baby of a large family and learned at a young age she got individual time with her parents when it came to cooking. She would help her mom make dinner every night and was the assistant grill master to her father during the summer.

"Stacie, can you open the door for me?" Chloe asked when she got to the sliding door in the living room that led to the patio.

"Of course, babe," Stacie said as she got off the couch and opened the door for her wife.

The brunette opened the door for her wife and kept a protective hand on her lower back as she walked out onto the patio, giving her tight little ass a swat when she was on the patio.

Chloe turned her head and smiled at Stacie.

"A little preview for later tonight."

"Looking forward to it."

It was such a nice day that Chloe decided to stay outside and enjoy the sunshine on her face while she waited to turn the chicken over rather than go back inside. She thought about how excited she was for the upcoming weekend with Beca and Emily. She needed a break from animals and a few days with her wife and their friends who they hadn't seen in way too long.

The redhead was in the process of mentally planning out the things she wanted to do in Malibu when someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts. "What brings you back to my home, Officer Pork-her? More cheesy pick up lines?"

"Nope, I have a warrant for your arrest."

"Oh you do," Chloe asked. This whole situation was still undeniably cheesy and the costume was the number one reason behind that, but she didn't have anything else to do so she figured she would play along for awhile.

"That's right," the brunette said confidently as she handed over a folded piece of paper.

Chloe took it with a raised eyebrow, unfolded it, and read what it said. Chloe couldn't help but snort out a laugh. "This just says 'I'm Officer Pork-her And I want to cavity search Mrs. Beale because she's hot'."

"Uh huh, drop your bottoms, turn around, and bend over," Stacie said as she made a swirling motion with her finger.

"Ok," Chloe said calmly as she folded the paper again and looked up to make eye contact with the other woman. "First of all, this isn't signed by a judge, this is more of a permit than a warrant. Second, warrants are issued for arrest or for searching property. Nice try though," the redhead said with wink as she shoved the warrant back in Officer Pork-her's chest and walked past her to turn the chicken.

Stacie huffed in frustration. "You're holding out on purpose, it's never this hard to bed you," she shouted after her wife.

"I cannot stress the level at which I told you I wouldn't be into this," Chloe said with a deadpan. "Maybe you should have to take an additional punishment to learn your lesson when you lose. Maybe I should get to use that strap on on you."

Stacie felt her cheeks heat up. "That wasn't part of the initial agreement."

"Think of it as you still getting to use the strap on."

Stacie was starting to get worried. Her second attempt had gone even worse than the first. "I still have three hours left," the brunette thought to herself, but she was starting to doubt herself. "I need to calm down, figure out how to incorporate something into this that will turn Chloe on."

The brunette went back into the house to once again change out of the outfit and back into some regular clothes. She was going to make one last attempt after dinner. If she lost the bet, she wanted to limit the number of times she was turned down to three; her ego couldn't handle more than that.

While she was putting the outfit back into the bag, the brunette noticed that the costume contained a prop would drive Chloe wild. "Oh baby, you just lost this bet," Stacie said with a victorious smirk as she watched Chloe pull dinner off of the grill through the window.

Chloe finished getting dinner prepared and Stacie went upstairs to get changed. It was just the two of them so it didn't have to be anything fancy, but she did want to wear something that would drive her wife wild.

Stacie decided on a pair of short jean shorts that were just long enough to cover her ass, but would give Chloe a nice view of she bent over, something she definitely planned to do. For her top, she decided on a tight t-shirt and would skip a bra, there was no need. They were eating in their kitchen, no need to put one on. Plus, her bra-less tits would be a great way to start getting her wife in the mood for some after dinner fun.

"Dinner's ready!" Chloe called when she had everything plated and ready for eating.

Stacie gave herself a final look in the mirror before winking at herself and going downstairs.

Chloe's appreciation for Stacie's change in wardrobe was immediately apparent. Bright blue eyes were glued to Stacie's breasts, her breathing became heavy, and her mouth hung open a little.

"Smells so good," Stacie said with a moan when she was standing in front of Chloe and gave her a kiss. "I bet it tastes even better," she said with a loving smile before taking her plate to the dinning table and sat down.

"Yeah, old family recipe and stuff," Chloe mumbled as she watched Stacie walk away, the brunette deliberately swaying her hips and ass dramatically.

When Stacie was seated, Chloe shook herself out of the horny trance she found herself in and went to join her wife at the table.

"You know what, it's Saturday night, we were super productive, and I'm about to have a delicious dinner that my smoking hot wife cooked for me. I think we should have a glass of wine to celebrate," Stacie declared.

The brunette stood up and made her way to the lower cabinet where they kept their bottles of wine. She opened the cabinet door and bent at the waist to get a better look at her options. "Hm, can't decide if I want rosè or merlot tonight. What do you want, baby?" Stacie asked as she turned to look at Chloe.

"I'm fine with either," the redhead said in a breathy voice.

"Rosé it is for our basic selves," Stacie said as she stood up. This was going way better than she planned. Chloe was already turned on and she wasn't even touching her.

Stacie opened the bottle, poured a glass for herself and Chloe, and brought them to the table. "To the end of a stressful few weeks and the ability to enjoy the rest of our summer," the brunette said as she raised her glass.

The redhead smiled and she raised her glass to meet Stacie's, "Definitely, baby, I've missed getting to spend time with you."

"Spending time naked?" Stacie asked with a challenging eyebrow raised before taking a sip.

"Its a specific form of spending time together, so yes, I do," Chloe said with a wink.

"This is why we belong together," Stacie said as she leaned in to give her wife a kiss. "I can't wait to use that strap on on you later," she mused when then pulled apart.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Your first two attempts at seducing me in that costume has just resulted in me laughing too hard to continue. I doubt that's going to change."

"I have a secret weapon," Stacie said with a little wink.

Chloe looked at her wife suspiciously. "Remember, you can only use the costume."

"So, whatever came in the bag?"

"Exactly," Chloe said with a nod.

"Then I'm good," Stacie assured her wife as she sat back in her chair with a smug grin on her face and took a sip of her wine.

The couple ate in silence. Chloe kept shooting little looks at Stacie, trying to figure out what the brunette had up her sleeve. She was skeptical that it would make that big of a difference, but she also knew Stacie wasn't going down without a fight and whatever she was planning would be worth it.

"Those breast were so good, babe," Stacie sighed happily as she rested her fork and knife on the plate.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked them. They had some pretty fierce competition," Chloe said as her eyes flickered down to Stacie's chest.

The brunette looked down. Her breasts did look damn good and figured she could start teasing Chloe a little more. "I love that you love my tits," Stacie mused as her left hand came up to start slowly circling around her nipple.

Chloe watched Stacie's every move closely. She couldn't help that she was a fan of boobs and happened to end up with a woman who was very well endowed. "They're pretty great."

"They are, aren't they?" Stacie agreed before moving her right hand to give the right nipple the same treatment.

"Mhm," Chloe's pupils were dilated and her mouth was hanging open. She never really mentally outgrew the 15 year old boy mentality when it came to sex. She was way more skilled than a 15 year old boy, but the excitement was always cute.

"Do you wanna touch them?" Stacie asked when she was pretty sure she could see drool.

Chloe nodded and raised her right hand to grab Stacie's free breast. Her hand was inches away before it was stopped by a hand on her wrist and lightly pushed down onto the table.

The redhead groaned. Stacie smirked and put a little more pressure on her wife's trapped wrist. "Not yet. We still have some time on that bet and I don't want to get distracted."

"Fine," Chloe huffed as she freed her hand from Stacie and stood up to start clearing the table and stacking the dishwasher. "Honey, can you-" Chloe looked up and saw that Stacie was gone. It was 6:45 and Chloe was sure she had gone upstairs to make her final stand. "Bring it on, Conrad," she whispered as she looked upstairs where the only light was coming from their semi-open bedroom door.

When the dishes were in the washer, the kitchen was clean to her satisfaction, and her phone was plugged in, the redhead looked back upstairs to the bedroom and noticed there was only a dim glow. "What are you up to?" Chloe thought to herself as her brow furrowed.

The dim glow was drawing Chloe in like a moth to a flame. She couldn't figure out what could possibly make their bedroom glow like that. They both had lamps on the nightstands on their side of the bed, but they both emitted a soft light so as not to wake the other if they had to turn it on in the middle of the night.

When Chloe reached the top of the stairs, she stopped just outside the bedroom door and tried to figure out what the source of of the light was. She was unable to figure it out, but figured that whatever it was was coming from the near side of the bedroom near her side of the bed.

"Well isn't this a change of events," came a low voice that Chloe had come to recognize that day when she walked into the bedroom.

"How's that?" Chloe asked with a little chuckle as she turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. She saw Stacie in the corner of the room with the same cheesy costume on and a flashlight in her hand. "You're still trying to nail me for a phony crime."

"Oh, Mrs. Beale, that's where you're so wrong," the brunette said as she sauntered towards the redhead. She stopped when they were face to face and lean in so her lips were ghosting over Chloe's

Chloe had gone into the bedroom with every intention of staying strong and winning the bet. But she hadn't planned on Stacie's lips being so tempting. One little kiss wouldn't hurt.

Their lips had barely touched and Chloe felt herself being turned around and her arms forced behind her back. "What the hell," she muttered in surprise.

"Mrs. Beale, you're under arrest for breaking and entering."

"What? This is my house." The redhead shouted. "Wait, What are you doing?" She asked, eyes going wide as she felt something plastic being wrapped around her wrists.

"Is it?" the brunette said as she turned the other woman around and smiled down at her. "Because I'm the one who was already here. Thank goodness I'm a police officer capable of taking care of my own self defense."

"Self defense? I'm 5'3" and a total dweeb," Chloe protested as she felt her other wrist have something wrapped around it.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" The other woman asked teasingly. "I was just in my bedroom, about to get undressed after a long day at work and get ready to spend some quality time with my own wife when I heard someone in my home."

Chloe wanted to put her hands on her hips and ask Stacie why she was changing the scenario they had established. She wanted to, but whatever was wrapped around her wrists was keeping her from doing that. "What the hell?" She asked as she twisted her wrists around and tried to figure out what was going on.

A cocky smirk spread across the brunette's lips. "I told you that you were under arrest. You have the right to remain silent," she continued as she started walking Chloe backwards. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the just court of this bedroom." She put her hand on the redhead's chest and pushed her backwards onto the mattress. "Keeping these rights in mind, is there anything you wish to tell me?" The officer asked as she got on top of the bound woman, straddled her hips, hands on either side of Chloe's head, lips hovering inches above the other woman's.

"You play dirty. I didn't know about the handcuffs," Chloe groaned as closed her eyes and arched her back.

"Do not. We agreed anything in the bag was fair game. The handcuffs came in the bag. Knowing that you want to start doing more bondage and using it is strategic," Stacie said with a victorious smile as Chloe's face fell as she realized she had just lost the bet. "Don't pout, baby, just because you didn't win doesn't mean we're not gonna have awesome sex. But first, I need to get out of this outfit. I believe you repeatedly called it cheesy."

"Because it is," Chloe grumbled bitterly.

"It worked enough to let me fuck you," Stacie reminded her wife.

"Fine, just get to fucking me."

"No," the brunette said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chloe looked at Stacie with a perfect mix of annoyance and confusion. "What do you mean? You just spent the entire afternoon trying to seduce me. I finally gave in and now you're saying you don't want to?"

"I didn't say I don't want to. I'm saying no to fucking you until you stop acting like this is an obligation. I want you to beg me to fuck you."

The two women had a stare down. Chloe had frustration in her eyes as she tried to figure out how to get her wife to give her the second round she had wanted since early that afternoon without having to beg for it, she couldn't be that big of pushover. "Of course this stupid costume came with handcuffs," the redhead thought to herself. "And of course this is the time Stacie decides she wants to try restraining me more than just trapping my hands above my head so I can't even touch myself."

Stacie watched for a few moments with a cocky smirk as she watched her wife shift awkwardly on the bed, desperately trying to get some friction for the rising tension between her thighs. It was cute for a few minutes, then the brunette was starting to get annoyed. Her wife was a stubborn little ginger when she wanted to be and would hold out for as long as she thought it took for Stacie's libido to win out and get what she wanted without having to beg for it.

"Mrs. Beale, if you continue to resist me I'm going to have to practice some extrajudicial justice before I take you downtown." Stacie said authoritatively as her Officer Pork-her persona fell back over her.

Chloe wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes, but was well aware that Stacie's cop persona would never let that slide and she would be left with an aching feeling between her thighs for hours. "Yes, Officer Pork-her, I understand my rights. All I wish to tell you is that you're so fucking hot and I can't wait for you to use your nightstick on me." She put extra emphasis on the word stick and pumped her eyebrows.

Stacie gave a little nod in as she took a deep breath to steady herself. She wanted to continue with the role play situation for a little longer. "What an excellent idea, Mrs. Beale," she said with a cocky smirk before getting off the bed to run to the dresser.

Chloe didn't like the position she had been left in, face down on the bed with her arms bound behind her back. Forgetting the scenario that was still going on, the redhead rolled onto her back and used her core strength to sit up and watch Stacie pulling out the dildo and harness of the dresser.

The brunette turned around with a seductive look until she saw her wife had changed positions. She put the strap on back where she had gotten it and went over to the redhead. "Mrs. Beale, I don't recall telling you to turn over," Stacie said in a tone with no hints that she was playing around.

"I got uncomfortable," Chloe said, caught off guard that she was in trouble.

"Don't care," Stacie countered. "You're under arrest," she reminded the other woman as she turned her around and planted her hand on the redhead's right ass cheek.

Chloe yelped as a series of five quick, but sharp slaps hit her ass.

"That's a reminder to behave," Stacie growled in Chloe's ear.

"Y-Yes Officer," Chloe whimpered as she shifted her legs to get some form of friction going to relieve the tension between her thighs.

"No, keep your legs spread," the brunette said coldly as she kicked the other woman's legs apart. "I'm performing a cavity search. I can't do that with your legs together."

Chloe groaned as she felt Stacie gently lowering her front to the bed so she was bent over the bed with her ass in the air. "This is cruel and unusual punishment and you'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Officer Pork-her gave a dry chuckle. "I can't wait to see that. Telling that uptight blonde that you're suing an officer for refusing to let you get off while you were in custody."

"She's not as uptight as she used to be," Chloe said with an annoyed huff. All of the Bellas who joined during her and Aubrey's senior year were never able to see past the blonde's type- A tendencies despite having seen her vomit out a party bus on their victory tour, being caught having sex with Jesse several times in public, and using a significant amount of her trust fund for her gambling budget on a trip to Vegas.

"Not the point," Stacie reminded Chloe, briefly breaking character. "And I don't care how good of a lawyer she is, how do you think it's going to look when you were caught breaking into a police officer's home?" Pressing her wrists further into her back.

Chloe huffed and was about to start arguing when she realized the message Stacie was trying to send her. This was an improvised role play, but the end game was already predetermined. If she wanted to get to the fucking, she had to submit and let Stacie lead the way. "Probably not good," Chloe said with faux guilt as she turned her head as much as she could, signature puppy dog pout on her face. "I promise to stop resisting and hope you'll let me get off with just a warning."

Stacie smiled at Chloe, recognizing the game she was playing and subtly telling her that she was willing to follow her lead.

"We can talk about it after I administer that cavity search you denied me earlier," the brunette said with a victorious smirk as she gave the redhead a little smack on the ass.

Chloe was about to roll her eyes until she felt the smack on her ass and instead moaned. She spread her legs and braced herself for Stacie entering her roughly.

It never came. Instead, Stacie gently pulled her wife's underwear down to her knees and gently used two fingers to enter her.

"Oh," the redhead gasped and bucked her hips forward as her wife started curling her fingers as she withdrew them before thrusting them back in.

"Are you enjoying this, Mrs. Beale?" Officer Pork-her inquired with a smug smirk on her lips.

"Yes, Officer," Chloe moaned. She was too turned on to fight back and risk the pleasure ceasing.

"Good," the brunette growled as she picked up her pace, dropping the role play and giving her wife exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck!" Chloe yelled as she shifted her legs further to allow more room for Stacie to accommodate the increased speed and the additional finger.

"You've got an awfully dirty mouth on you," Officer Pork-her said with a smirk, never letting up on her fingers' relentless pace. "I hope you didn't marry a religious woman."

"My wife loves my dirty mouth," Chloe growled. She wasn't sure why, but she was annoyed that the character Stacie had chosen was so into herself and condescending about her relationship. "I hope you didn't marry a woman who gets jealous. If you're this entranced by me after a day I can't imagine how you get with women you interact with on a regular basis you're attracted to." Chloe spat back.

Officer Pork-her let out a little growl before fisting a hand in Chloe's hair and pulled her upright so her front was flush against the redhead's back. "My wife and I have wonderful, open communication. We always tell each other when we find someone attractive."

"So you're going to tell her about me?" Chloe asked as she turned as much as she could and dared to give the brunette a smirk.

Stacie growled and pulled her fingers out of Chloe.

The redhead groaned in frustration. She had been planning to draw a reaction from the other woman, but didn't think she would stop all together. Just before she was about to yell at her wife, she felt a sharp swat to her right butt cheek.

"Oh," Chloe moaned. It stung for a split second, but quickly faded into a hot, pleasurable glow on her skin.

"Sounds like you liked that," Officer Pork-her said. Chloe could hear the smirk in her voice before delivering another swat, this one a little harder and on the outside of her butt.

"Yeah," Chloe moaned.

A little chuckle was the only response she received before the other woman started spanking her at a moderate pace and slowly building force.

Chloe wasn't sure how long she had been getting spanked for, but she found herself gasping in time with the strikes and pushing her ass back in anticipation of another strike.

After she wasn't sure how long or how many strikes to her ass, Stacie's hand rested on Chloe's and started rubbing the skin that was a light pink. "Do you promise to behave while I finish cavity searching you?"

"Yes, Officer," Chloe said through heavy arousal.

"Good girl," the brunette said, the smirk on her face evident in her voice before roughly pushing two fingers inside the other woman.

Chloe cried out in surprise, but moaned on the exhale as she tried to adjust to the blistering pace.

"Good, I can't believe how tight you are," Officer Pork-her marveled. "I bet I'll barely be able to add a third finger." She pushed her ring finger in through a bit of resistance. "Well would you look at that, proving me wrong."

"Maybe you should stop stop worrying about how many fingers I can take and focus on some... external factors so you can finish the cavity search," Chloe suggested. She couldn't get off without clit stimulation and wanted to remind Stacie of that without breaking their role play.

Stacie didn't say anything, just gave her wife what she had indirectly asked for. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I think my death grip on your fingers is a pretty good answer," Chloe sniped back with an eyeroll. She was trying to focus on enjoying the situation and all of the talking was breaking her focus.

After a few minutes Chloe still hadn't come and she was painfully turned on. "Just let go baby," Stacie whispered in Chloe's ear and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

Chloe whimpered and nodded. Even though they were roll playing and she wanted to commit to it, at the end of the day it was Stacie fucking her. She loved and trusted Stacie with her life, it wasn't a stretch for her to trust her to take care of her while her hands were trapped behind her back. It was something she had wanted. Stacie was giving it to her, albeit, while playing the cockiest person on the planet.

"Oh fuck," Chloe groaned as her orgasm washed over her. Stacie had slowed down her pace and used her free hand to stroke Chloe's body and started placing kisses on the her neck.

Stacie gave Chloe a few moments to recover before she pulled her fingers out and straightened up. "Well Mrs. Beale it would appear that you were correct, your cavity search didn't turn up anything suspicious. I'm going to let you off with just a warning for now," the brunette said sternly as she pulled the keys to the handcuffs out of her bra and released Chloe's wrists. "You're free to go back to go home to your wife. I'm sure she has her own sexy plans for you tonight."

"Thank you, Officer Pork-her. Tonight was a pleasure. I hope you have an equally enjoyable evening with your wife," the redhead said with a wink as she collected her clothing and got dressed before leaving the bedroom.

Chloe quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine they had started over dinner along with two glasses. She walked back up to the bedroom and opened the door just as the local news was starting.

"Wow, I really do have perfect timing," Chloe said as she put the glasses and bottle on her night stand before stripping down and getting into bed.

"You always did, babe," Stacie said with admiration as she started lubing up the strap-on now attached to her hips. "Now why don't you pour me a glass of wine, cuddle up to my side, and put that perfect timing to the test."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but poured her wife a glass and cuddled up to her. "I hope that means you're going to fuck until the cold open starts."

"We really are the perfect couple," Stacie said proudly.


End file.
